An oscillation frequency of a CR oscillation circuit changes with temperature. Thus, various techniques for performing a correction to maintain a constant oscillation frequency have been suggested. For example, in the patent document 1, an oscillation frequency of a CR oscillation circuit itself is not corrected, and in a communication circuit for determining a communication rate based on an oscillation clock signal, a correction value for maintaining a constant communication rate is set.